ObMod: Beyond Crisis 3
Characters * Hyper-Adapter * Sam Simeon * Angel O'Day * Jean-Paul Valley * Azrael Location * The Docks, Gotham City, NJ * August 11th 2017, 0007 EST VOX Archive * Sam Simeon: whoosh, heavy body hitting concrete, body bouncing, body skidding, groan Okay... Stronger than I thought. * Hyper-Adapter: Surrender, creature, and I shall grant you a painless release from existence. * Angel O'Day: Get away from my ape! gunshot * Hyper-Adapter: hiss Enough with the bullets... thrum, scream, body hitting wall, thud, bestial roar, rapid quadrupedal movement, slam, body smashing through wall * Sam Simeon: Angel! quadrupedal movement Babe? You good? * Angel O'Day: Yeah... stumbling footsteps The concrete here broke my fall. * Sam Simeon: Where'd the FBI agent go? * Angel O'Day: I gave her the keys to your car and told her to get the kid to the hospital. * Sam Simeon: Good... and Valley? * Jean-Paul Valley: footsteps I'm here, monkey man... and I'm not alone. * Azrael: on metal rooftop, whoosh, feet landing on concrete, cape flapping Sorry I'm late. * Angel O'Day: Those are some interesting swords you got there, boys... You get those from the mall? * Jean-Paul Valley: Mock the blades of Sin and Salvation if you must, but these are going to be what put down Hyper-Adapter... not your guns or gorillas. * Angel O'Day: Hyper-Adapter? * Jean-Paul Valley: It's from the texts which Blackfire would indoctrinate my people with. The avatar of Barbatos. * Angel O'Day: Okay, I'm with you now, Sammy... I'm over Gotham. Let's go back to solving lost pet cases. * Hyper-Adapter: I've got a lost pet case for you... deranged laughter Say goodbye to your pet! thrum, lights flickering, bestial roar As he becomes mine! * Angel O'Day: Sammy? * Azrael: Get behind us, miss- slap * Angel O'Day: footsteps Sam, you're in there. You can fight this. He doesn't own you. No one does... Not me. You're- * Hyper-Adapter: Oh, shut up! thrum, scream, splash, snort, bestial roar, rapid quadrupedal movement, splash Wait... No... That's impossible! No one can deny the power of Bar- * Jean-Paul Valley: Can it, Deacon! I've had it with all your talk of Barbatos. * Hyper-Adapter: Heretics! * Azrael: sword scraping concrete Oh, now he's done it... He had to go and bring up the nutjob who stole my look. * Hyper-Adapter: I shall steal your life! thrum, mystic thrum, mystic thrum What?! * Jean-Paul Valley: It seems the Suit of Sorrows trumps your bat-god, huh? footsteps You're flanked, outnumbered, and out of options. * Hyper-Adapter: My options only increase with every second! Behold! crackle, wind gust, unearthly screech, sword blades clattering, pained shouts Barbatos, give me power! * Jean-Paul Valley: sword blade clattering grit teeth: Give me a break! blood splattering, pained howl, grapple Huh? Let go! * Hyper-Adapter: I got your sword... impaling flesh, blood splattering, stumbling footsteps, groan, chuckle Behold the true power of Barbatos! I have transcended mortality! * Jean-Paul Valley: Yeah? You still have nads, don't you?! growl, kick, pained groan, gore squish By the way, Joe, you're out of the Club! blood splash, severed head rolling Trivia and Notes * Story continues from ObMod: Beyond Crisis 2. * Story continues in ObMod: Beyond Crisis 4. * The Azrael showing up is likely Michael Lane. The Suit of Sorrows was taken from him by Dick Grayson who then gave it to Talia al Ghul, who in turn gave it to Heretic. After Heretic was recruited into the Challengers of the Unknown by the Monitor, the Monitor gave the Suit (along with the Swords of Sin and Salvation), to Silas Helvig in order to recruit Silas for the Challengers too in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 33. Silas has given the suit and swords back to Jean-Paul, bringing them full circle. Links and References * ObMod: Beyond Crisis 3 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Barbatos/Appearances Category:Joseph Blackfire/Appearances Category:Sam Simeon/Appearances Category:Angel O'Day/Appearances Category:Jean-Paul Valley/Appearances Category:Michael Lane/Appearances Category:Sons of Batman/Appearances Category:Angel & Ape/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances